


I don't need this right now

by RyanReta



Series: Vol 1 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Guilt, Heartbreak, M/M, Non canon compliant, OOC, Song Inspired, Song fic, self depreciating!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: No one else, will love you, like I did. No one else can put up with all your shit like I did.





	I don't need this right now

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be much shorter but it turned into this slightly longer than expected thing. 
> 
> Again excuse anything out of place, I'm not too used to writing a lot really quick.

Tony expected a lot of things from Steve after he has decided to break off their relationship.  
And their engagement along with it. 

Screaming, crying, insulting, anything typical of just being told by your partner of 3 years that they want out. 

What he didn't expect was Steve quietly leaving the room, leaving him alone, confused and what had just happened. 

He doesn't hear from Steve for the next few days. 

Then he gets it. 

A voicemail. From Steve. 

It's strange, he's had his phone on him at all times, he's sure he would have noticed Steve calling him.  
Unsure of how he got it, he decided the best course of action was to listen to it.  
Turns out it wasn't the best course of action. 

Steve's words are slurred and drawn out, as if he was... Drunk? Tony pondered for a second what Steve might have gotten into to actually get him hammered.  
He quickly pushed those thoughts away to focus in the message. 

"Tony... Tones... Darling... There's -fuck- there's something, I, I, I need to tell you... I love you. No wait no, nope, not that. I LOVED you... As in I don't love you no more" 

As soon as he heard those words Tony threw his phone across the room.  
Why did it hurt so much to hear Steve day that. Sure, Tony didn't feel much for Steve anymore, but, the way Steve said it just, it cut deep. 

Tony went to the kitchen not wanting to deal with that voicemail anymore, he picked out a good scotch and drank it straight from the bottle.  
Why not, he had already broken one lasting promise, why not break 2 years of sobriety while he's at it. 

He woke up the next morning on the roof surrounded by several empty bottles of liquor. 

His head hurt, the sun was way too bright in his eyes and his whole body was sore. 

With maximum effort he tried to make it back indoors. It took much longer than he expected, he had stumbled quite a lot finding the door back into the compound but he did manage to get in. 

The cool air of the compound hit him and he felt his hungover haze waiver a bit.  
Now a bit more lucid he distinctly made out a couch on the wall next to him. 

He slumped down onto  
the cushions with little grace, it was so comfortable he had passed out as soon as his body realized it was in a soft surface. 

When he woke up the sun was going down , his headache had subsided to a dull throb in the back of his head.  
Considering he wasn't completely conscious he decided now would be the best time to listen to that voicemail. 

"Friday, please play voicemail from Steve" 

"OK Mr Stark" 

"Tony... Tones... Darling... There's -fuck- there's something, I, I, I need to tell you... I love you. No wait no, nope, not that. I LOVED you... As in I don't love you no more" 

He couldn't help but feel is chest ache at hearing those words again. 

"But... But, but but but but ! You wanna know something? Something I just thought of? I know, I know for a god damn fact! -Sir could you please move out of the way.- Oh yeah sorry." 

"You know what? I know, I just know that you'll come crawling right back!" 

Tony could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, but he wasn't sober enough to decide to turn off the message. 

"And you know? I know why... I know you'll just come crawling back , because, cause, I know that no one, NO ONE will ever put up with you and your fucking bullshit and your baggage" 

"No one, ever, not the way I did."

He hears Steve laugh quietly before continuing. 

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, letting them fall freely. 

"I loved you, I loved you so, fucking, much" 

Loved. Why. What the fuck came over him to decide that he'd rather have Steve say he 'loved' him? 

"Even through all your fuck ups... I remember when I fell in love with you , I... It was Febu... Febro... Whatever it was still cold. We were on the subway , damn you were bitter" 

Tony remembered that day as clear as crystal. 

Late February , Steve has convinced him to see the city as an average person, which meant taking the subway everywhere. 

They were smushed together closely by the sheer amount of people in the car. 

So close to each other they locked eyes. 

In that moment, time stood still, it felt like they were the only people in existence. 

And then-

"We kissed. It was amazing, it was glorious it was... It was... It was love..." 

Tony was sobbing uncontrollably now, his thoughts running a thousand miles per hour.  
Why.  
Why. 

Why had he done this? 

Why did he think it was better to stay alone then be with the love of his life for as long they lived. 

Why, why on earth had he thought this would be best for the both of them. 

"But... I guess that's all in the past..."

"Goodbye Tony... I'll be here Tony , waiting, because God knows no one , no one will ever fucking love you ... As much as I did..."

-End of voicemail-

"Mr Stark?" 

"Friday , please archive that message" 

"Will do Mr Stark" 

He got up off the couch and walked toward their bedroom. 

It was probably best to just, dissappear for a few days.. 

Its not like there was anyone else that cared about him... 

-

 

 

*cries*

Wade go away

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible, I know, but that's how you learn
> 
> Inspired by the song Tormento by Mon Laferte
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqbRFxWGpq4
> 
> My orignal idea was to loosely follow Civil War and have Steve tell Tony all this in a letter but I have no Idea at what point I decided à drunken voicemail would be better


End file.
